


Mit Verspätung

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Nadeshdas POV, Slash, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und bereitete sich gedanklich darauf vor, den beiden jetzt gleich die perfekte Show von der unschuldigen Zuspätkommerin vorzuspielen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mit Verspätung

**Author's Note:**

> Nur eine Sache vorneweg: was die Räumlichkeiten in dieser Geschichte angeht, da hat sich vor meinem inneren Auge ein mehr oder weniger eigenes Bild aufgebaut, dem ich gefolgt bin. Das hat womöglich nicht viel mit der Architektur im Canon zu tun, auf jeden Fall nichts mit Boernes aktuellem, verglasten Büro :-). Vielleicht aber mit dem alten, hab das nicht so auf dem Schirm.  
> Nur mal so, falls sich jemand wundert :-)  
>  
> 
> Liebsten Dank auch diesmal an CornChrunchie für ihre Meinung! <333

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Nadeshda Krusenstern stand im Flur des Institutes für Rechtsmedizin und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszuprusten.  
Okay, dass da etwas war zwischen den beiden, das hatte sie ja schon lange geahnt. Aber dass sie sogar schon so weit waren, damit hätte sie dann doch nicht gerechnet.

Erst war sie erschrocken zusammengezuckt, als sie nichtsahnend in Boernes heilige Hallen geschlendert war, in Gedanken schon im Feierabend, und plötzlich ein lautes Stöhnen vernommen hatte. Völlig naiv hatte sie gedacht, es wäre etwas passiert und jemand bräuchte Hilfe, aber das eindringliche 'Schschsch' gleich danach, gefolgt von ersticktem, vor allen Dingen aber rhythmischem Keuchen, das noch dazu rasch zweistimmig wurde, waren dann untrügliche Zeichen gewesen, dass da jemand bereits bestens versorgt war. Da war sie rot geworden.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, der Drang zu Lachen war nur schwer zu bändigen. Ein erneutes unverhohlenes Aufstöhnen und ein darauffolgendes Poltern trieben ihr aber wieder die Röte ins Gesicht.

Als ihr klar geworden war, was da drinnen in Boernes Büro vor sich ging, da hatte sie erst die Flucht ergreifen wollen, so überfordert war sie mit ihrer Erkenntnis gewesen, aber weiter als ein paar Schritte zurück in den Flur vor dem Sektionssaal hatte sie es dann doch nicht geschafft. Seitdem stand sie wie angewurzelt da, obwohl der erste lähmende Schock inzwischen von einem ganz anderen, schon fast befreienden Gefühl verdrängt worden war. Einer diffusen Art der Genugtuung, ein wenig prickelnd, die sie in ein völlig unpassendes pubertäres Gekicher verfallen ließ. Und zwischen all dem schwankte sie auch noch zwischen faszinierter Neugier und peinlichem Berührtsein.

Dabei war das ja gar nicht mal ihre Schuld, dass sie hier gerade zur Voyeurin wurde. Sie sollte ja hier sein, Boerne persönlich hatte sie ja herbestellt. Gut, ja, sie hatte daneben gestanden, als er mit Thiel gesprochen hatte, wie immer eben, aber er hatte sie dann immerhin noch namentlich und mit einem "Bis später dann" verabschiedet. Also. Jetzt war sie halt etwas zu früh dran, okay, aber wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass die beiden so kurz vor der angesetzten Besprechung noch ... Wer konnte das überhaupt ahnen?! Sie schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch leicht ungläubig ob dieses unerwarteten Outings. Und jetzt ergab das auch einen Sinn, dass Thiel nach Boernes Auftauchen vorhin plötzlich ganz dringend nochmal losgemusst hatte, Alibi überprüfen oder sowas, und in wichtigem Tonfall erklärt hatte, sie müsse hier die Stellung halten. Von wegen! Da hatte sie sich ja mal echt ganz schön billig reinlegen lassen. Das hätte sie Thiel ja eigentlich gar nicht so zugetraut, dass er sowas machte. Aber sie hatte ihm schließlich auch nicht zugetraut, dass er hier so freizügig mit Boerne ...

Passend zu ihren Gedanken wurden die Laute von drinnen jetzt gepresster, hastiger. Und vor allem lauter. Das Schschsch von vorhin interessierte scheinbar keinen mehr. Oh Mann. Die Bilder, die sich passend zu den Geräuschen vor ihr inneres Auge schoben, würde sie nie mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Nadeshda rollte mit den Augen und seufzte leise. Immerhin schien es so langsam aufs Ende zuzugehen.

Sie lehnte sich an die Wand in ihrem Rücken und schaute an die Decke. Dass sie das nochmal erleben durfte. Sie lächelte, bevor sie kurz hochschreckte, weil einer der beiden jetzt fast besorgniserregend zu keuchen begann. Himmel! Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ließ sich wieder nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Ein wenig zumindest.  
Sie gönnte es den beiden ja. Wie die schon seit Jahren umeinander herumschlichen, das war ja sowieso fast nicht mehr auszuhalten gewesen. Wie lange das wohl schon lief? So ... begeistert wie die zwei bei der Sache waren, war das sicher noch ganz frisch. Und sie hatte anscheinend nichts bemerkt. Tsss ...

Jetzt ging das Keuchen in ein Wimmern über und Nadeshda stieg noch einmal die Hitze ins Gesicht.  
Vielleicht sollte sie doch nochmal eben rausgehen. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie inzwischen zehn Minuten zu spät dran wäre. Toll. Und sie war eigentlich nie zu spät. Wie sollte sie das denn bitteschön den beiden gleich erklären? _Ja sorry, wären Sie eher gekommen, wäre ich auch pünktlich gewesen._ Sie unterdrückte ein Lachen. Wie auch immer, den beiden überhaupt gleich unter die Augen treten zu müssen, ob zu spät oder pünktlich, würde eine verdammte Herausforderung werden. Zwar war sie von Berufs wegen damit vertraut, ihre Emotionen bei Bedarf genau unter Kontrolle zu haben, aber das hier war schon nochmal ...

Ein langgezogenes, tiefes Stöhnen ertönte. Kurz darauf ein heiserer Schrei. Nadeshda biss sich auf die Lippen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Hielt einen Moment die Luft an. Dann atmete sie erleichtert aus und öffnete zögerlich die Augen wieder. Jetzt war es wenigstens vorbei. Sie lauschte den Atemzügen, die immer langsamer und ruhiger wurden, hörte das Geräusch von feuchten Küssen, leises Lachen, wohliges Schnurren. Das Rascheln von Stoff, Murmeln, Flüstern. Als würde das jetzt noch was bringen.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und bereitete sich gedanklich darauf vor, den beiden jetzt gleich die perfekte Show von der unschuldigen Zuspätkommerin vorzuspielen. In der Zwischenzeit würden sich die beiden ja hoffentlich wieder in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand zurückversetzen.

Als sie nach wenigen Augenblicken nur noch leises Reden hörte, beschloss sie, die Bühne zu betreten. Sie straffte sich und pustete noch einmal durch, dann ging sie in den Sektionssaal. Vor der Tür zu Boernes Büro horchte sie noch einmal kurz, ob die Luft auch wirklich rein war. Schien alles okay soweit. Also dann. Sie hob ihre Hand um zu klopfen, als eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken sie erschreckt zusammenzucken ließ.

"Na, Nadeshda, auch zu spät? Da können wir uns wohl gleich mal auf 'nen Vortrag gefasst machen."

Sie hatte sich zu der Stimme umgedreht und starrte den Sprecher entgeistert an. Was? Das ... Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, als ob sich dadurch das Bild vielleicht verändern würde. Aber da stand bei jedem Augenaufschlag Thiel. Ihr Chef. Thiel. Was bitte machte Thiel hier? Sie drehte den Kopf zu der Tür, hinter der Thiel eigentlich sein sollte, starrte diese kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Chef zu, schaute ihn immer noch an, als wäre er der Leibhaftige.

"Alles klar bei Ihnen?" Er sah sie verwirrt an. Nee, grade war nicht wirklich irgendwas klar. Das war doch nicht möglich jetzt, sie hatte doch eben noch ... "Oder hab ich irgendwas?" Thiel tastete sich mit den Fingern übers Gesicht und schaute an sich hinunter, Nadeshda folgte wie paralysiert Thiels Blick, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

"Nee", sagte sie abwesend. Sie war vollauf damit beschäftigt, das alles irgendwie klar zu kriegen. Wenn Thiel hier war, bei ihr, dann war da drinnen, in Boernes Büro ... nicht Thiel. Aber das hieß ja dann ... das bedeutete ja ... Aber ... Wie konnte das denn sein? Sie war sich doch so sicher gewesen, hatte gedacht, dass ...

"Nadeshda, geht's Ihnen nicht gut, Sie seh'n bisschen blass um die Nase aus." Jetzt sah Thiel ein wenig besorgt aus, aber sie starrte ihn nach wie vor nur an, noch immer die Tatsache verdauend, dass sie sich anscheinend vollkommen geirrt hatte.

"Doch ... Doch. Alles gut bei mir." Die Worte kamen ganz automatisch aus ihrem Mund, ohne genau zu wissen, was sie da sagte. Aber ihr Blick sprach sowieso eine ganz andere Sprache, dessen war sie sich sicher und Thiel war nicht umsonst ein so guter Ermittler.

"Oder ist was mit Boerne?" Jetzt sah Thiel noch besorgter aus, richtig besorgt, und ihr wurde schwindelig. Okay. Sie hatte sich also nicht komplett geirrt. Scheiße. Das war ... Das war jetzt nicht gut. Gar nicht. Oh je.

"Nein, nein ... Es ist ... " Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Aber so wie Boerne Thiel immer angesehen hatte. Sollte sie sich wirklich so in ihm getäuscht haben? Jetzt schnürte es ihr den Magen zusammen und es mischte sich noch ein ganz anderes Gefühl zu ihrer Verwirrung: Mitleid. Thiel jedoch beäugte sie misstrauisch.

"Na was denn? Sie haben doch was, jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische, was ist denn los hier?"

Thiels ungeduldige und vor allem lautstarke Worte holten sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie legte schnell einen Finger an ihre Lippen und bedeute Thiel, leise zu sein. Dann zog sie ihn mit sich zurück auf den Flur vor dem Sektionssaal und noch ein Stück weiter, bis sie hoffentlich außer Hörweite für Boerne und ... wen auch immer waren. Thiel folgte nur widerstrebend und wurde zusehends verärgerter.

"Nadeshda, was ... Ich will jetzt wissen, was da los ist!" Thiel machte Anstalten, wieder zurück zu gehen, aber Nadeshda baute sich sich vor ihrem Chef auf.

"Sie können da nicht rein!" Sie sah Thiel scharf an. Eindringlich. _Tu's nicht._

"Was, warum das denn?" Thiel war völlig irritiert. "Was ist denn da drinnen?" Nadeshda wandte ihren Blick ab und sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde. "Haben Sie Boerne etwa bei was Unanständigem erwischt, oder was?" Er lachte.  
Nadeshda jedoch war alles andere als zum Lachen zumute. Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen, was Thiel völlig anders zu interpretieren schien, denn er lachte weiter.

"In echt jetzt, Sie haben ihn beim ... " Er deutete eine gewisse Handbewegung an, ehe ihm allem Anschein nach bewusst wurde, was er da gerade im Begriff war zu tun und sich räusperte. "Also ... Echt jetzt?" Die verschmitzte Neugier war ihm dennoch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nur Nadeshda wurde immer unbehaglicher zumute. Sie sah wieder auf den Boden. Vielleicht hätte sie gar nicht eingreifen sollen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn einfach reingehen und selbst sehen lassen sollen. Sie hatte damit doch eigentlich gar nichts zu tun. Und sie machte im Grunde genommen mit ihrer Intervention gar nichts besser. Aber jetzt war das Kind schon so gut wie in den Brunnen gefallen und was sollte sie auch tun? Ewig würden sie sich nicht hier herumdrücken können, früher oder später würden sie mit Boerne und auf irgendeine Art mit dessen Lover konfrontiert werden, und wenn es nur eine Begegnung zwischen Tür und Angel wäre. Aber sie würde Thiel nicht vor der Wahrheit schützen können, zumindest langfristig nicht. Sie sah Thiel wieder ins Gesicht. Zögernd schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das fühlte sich so scheiße an, was sollte sie nur tun?  
In dem Moment schien Thiel verstanden zu haben und das Lachen rutschte ihm vom Gesicht. _Tut mir leid_ , lag es Nadeshda auf der Zunge, aber das konnte sie ja nicht sagen. Sie wusste ja nichts. In Thiels Augen wusste sie ja von nichts. Und so konnte sie nur zuschauen, wie der andere hart schluckte, seine Augen hilflos umherirrten, seine Atmung sich beschleunigte. Und wie sich schließlich seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten und seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Das dauerte alles nur ein paar Wimpernschläge lang, aber es reichte ihr, um ihr alles zu bestätigen, was sie eh schon gewusst hatte. Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, fühlte sich die ganze Situation jetzt nochmal um ein Vielfaches schrecklicher an. Thiel hatte sich für einen Moment vergessen, sich entblößt, und sie durfte es nicht bemerken. Und konnte erst recht nichts tun.

Thiel gab sich jetzt gelassen, ungerührt. "Na der scheint es ja nötig zu haben, dass er nicht mal abwarten kann, bis wir hier fertig sind ... " Er versuchte zu lachen, aber es gelang ihm nicht gut.

"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach gehen." Das hatte doch wirklich alles keinen Sinn. Es war inzwischen sowieso viel zu spät und sie waren beide müde und ... es war einfach besser. Sie zog leicht an Thiels Arm, um ihn zum Mitkommen zu bewegen, ihm diesen Scheiß hier zu ersparen, aber Thiel lief mit einem "Pfff" entschlossen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu Boerne. Nadeshda folgte ihm etwas verzögert und als sie ihn am Durchgang zum Obduktionssaal eingeholt hatte, griff sie erneut nach seinem Arm.

"Lassen Sie uns gehen", versuchte sie es erneut, aber Thiel drängte weiter.

"Nichts da, _Gehen_ , das würde Ihnen wohl so passen. Nur weil ich mal zwei Sekunden zu spät bin. Nein, nein, Sie bleiben schön hier!"

Gleichzeitig schnellten Thiel und Nadeshda herum. Dann schauten sie sich wieder an. Dann wieder zu Boerne, der urplötzlich um die Ecke gekommen war und jetzt schnellen Schrittes den Flur entlang auf sie zu kam.

"Was treiben Sie sich überhaupt hier auf dem Gang herum als hätten Sie was verbrochen? Sie hätten ruhig schon mal einen Kaffee kochen können", tönte er im Vorbeigehen. Er war gerade im Sektionssaal verschwunden und hatte schon fast die Hand am Türgriff zu seinem Büro, als Nadeshda ihn zurückpfiff.

"Sie können da nicht rein!" Obwohl Sie im Grunde genommen keine Ahnung hatte, vor was oder wem genau sie Boerne da gerade versuchte zurückzuhalten.

"Wie bitte?" Der andere drehte sich zu ihr um und warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu. "Also ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie hier seit Neuestem die Bestimmungshoheit über die Nutzung meiner Räumlichkeiten haben." Und mit diesen Worten drückte er die Klinke. Nadeshda und Thiel standen immer noch am selben Fleck, sie tauschten einen Blick und sahen wieder zu Boerne. Nadeshda verstand so gut wie gar nichts mehr, aber das war irgendwie mittlerweile fast egal. Denn das einzige, was sie in all dem Wirrwarr doch verstand, war, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert war. Es war nichts passiert.

Deshalb reagierte sie sich auch nicht wirklich entsetzt, als sie Boerne erstarrt in der offenen Tür stehen sah und aus seinem Mund nur abgehackte Laute hörte. Und als im nächsten Moment zwei Gestalten aus dem Raum stürmten, mehr schlecht als recht bekleidet, mit zerstrubbelten Haaren und roten Wangen, entsetzte sie das auch nicht. Synchron drehten sie sich alle drei um und schauten den beiden Flüchtenden hinterher, wie sie aus dem Saal verschwanden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie fand das äußerst interessant. Um nicht zu sagen amüsant. Klinger und Meinhardt. Thiels und Boernes Praktikanten. Wenn das mal kein Zeichen war, dachte Nadeshda und grinste.

"Na hoffentlich haben sie ein Kondom benutzt, oder zwei. Je nachdem...", drang eine Stimme an ihr Ohr. Das war Boerne, der sich wohl wieder gefangen hatte und nun allem Anschein nach in seinem Büro verschwunden war. Jedenfalls war er nicht mehr zu sehen, sondern nur noch zu hören, als Nadeshda sich etwas verzögert wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Geschehen drehte. Sie ging die paar Schritte zur Tür und beobachtete, wie der Professor gerade kritisch seinen Schreibtisch beäugte. Thiel dagegen stand immer noch wie angewurzelt herum und Nadeshda versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten. Irgendwas zwischen Erleichterung und ... sie wusste es nicht. Mitgenommen. Er sah auf jeden Fall mitgenommen aus. Aber eben auch erleichtert. Irgendwie. Nadeshda bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung mitzukommen, als seine verwirrt umherschweifenden Augen gerade mal an ihr hängengeblieben waren. Er blinzelte und nickte und lächelte schief und sie gingen zusammen ins Büro, wo sich Thiel sofort auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen ließ.

"Und hier, das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein, die Erstausgabe der anatomischen Tafeln von Loder!"

Sie wendete sich wieder Boerne zu, der gerade hinter dem Schreibtisch auftauchte, ein ziemlich altes und bestimmt ebenso teures Buch in der Hand. "Das wird er mir büßen, dieser ... Und ich hatte schon gleich kein gutes Gefühl bei dem. Aber Alberich mal wieder mit ihrer sozialen Ader ..."

Nadeshda hatte keine Ahnung, ob er erwartete, dass einer von ihnen seine Tiraden kommentierte. Sie jedenfalls hatte keine Lust, mit Boerne über Bücher oder unzuverlässige Mitarbeiter zu reden, und Thiel sah sowieso so aus, als hätte er momentan gut mit sich selbst zu tun. Der Arme. Die Sache schien ihn ziemlich durcheinandergewirbelt zu haben. Vielleicht aber auch gar nicht so schlecht, dachte sie, vielleicht war das der nötige Tritt in den Hintern, um endlich mal einen Schritt vorwärts zu gehen. Und vielleicht könnte sie ja Boerne auch ein wenig schubsen, damit Thiel es nicht so weit hatte.

"Ach, Professor, jetzt seien Sie nicht so streng. Ist doch schön, wenn die zwei sich gefunden haben."

Boerne, der das Buch erst zurück auf den Tisch legen wollte, dann aber seinen Plan in letzter Sekunde änderte und es stattdessen ins Regal stellte, drehte sich um und sah sie streng an.

"Ja, aber nicht in meinem Büro." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ist ja schließlich kein Fundbüro, nicht?" Er zog eine amüsierte Schnute und Nadeshda schmunzelte ebenfalls.

Thiel saß währenddessen immer noch stumm auf seinem Stuhl, rieb sich jetzt mit den Händen übers Gesicht und schien weiterhin nichts mitzubekommen. Und auch Boerne, der nun dazu übergegangen war, seinen Stuhl und Schreibtisch zu desinfizieren, machte den Eindruck, als hätte er Nadeshdas Andeutungen nicht verstanden. Oder verstehen wollen.

Da musste sie wohl härtere Geschütze auffahren.

"Also irgendwie scheint echt 'ne besondere Anziehungskraft zwischen Kripo und Rechtsmedizin zu herrschen." Sie setzte sich neben ihren Chef und ließ den Satz ansonsten in der Luft hängen.

Und diesmal schnappten die beiden zu. Thiel horchte alarmiert auf und sah dann zu Boerne, der kurz das Putzen unterbrach und den Blick erwiderte. Nadeshda lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Na ging doch.

Aber Boerne wäre nicht der Herr Professor, wenn er nicht gleich wieder so tun würde, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Und sie wäre nicht Kommissarin, wenn sie nicht die kleinen Veränderungen in Boernes Benehmen bemerken würde. Wie er beim weiteren Abwischen des Tisches plötzlich einen Hauch hektischer wurde, wie er etwas zu angewidert dreinblickend die Tücher in den Müll warf und wie er sich anschließend sehr ausgiebig die Hände wusch.

"Ja ja, Frau Krusenstern, sparen Sie sich ihre Pseudo-Beziehungsanalysen für die Kaffeekränzchen mit Ihren Freundinnen auf, jetzt haben wir hier Wichtigeres zu tun."

Und wie er sie kein einziges Mal anschaute.

 

***

 

"Wir könnten noch was trinken gehen, alle zusammen, was meinen Sie? Nach diesem turbulenten Abend?", schlug sie vor, als sie endlich die letzte Akte zugeklappt und den Rechner heruntergefahren hatten. Thiel war irgendwann während der Besprechung wieder gesprächiger geworden, so gesprächig, wie Thiel eben werden konnte, und auch Boerne war schnell wieder die Selbstbeherrschung in Person gewesen. Alles war im Grunde wie immer verlaufen. Da waren sie halt Profis. Und im Verbergen und Verdrängen waren die beiden erst recht wahre Meister, dachte sie bei sich. Sie hatte nämlich versucht, die beiden unauffällig zu beobachten, aber sie waren entweder zu vertieft in die Arbeit gewesen oder nach der Sache mit Klinger und Meinhardt und ihren Andeutungen dazu extra auf der Hut. Aber sie hatte jetzt Blut geleckt und dachte, jetzt, wo sie sich endlich entspannen konnten und vielleicht mit dem ein oder anderen Bierchen intus, würde sie eventuell doch noch irgendwas erreichen können. Denn dass da was war, auf beiden Seiten, da war sie sich inzwischen absolut sicher.

"Danke, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber ich habe den restlichen Abend schon etwas anderes vor. Tut mir leid." Das Lächeln auf Boernes Gesicht sah zwar nicht gerade danach aus, als würde ihm das leid tun, aber okay.

"Und Sie?" Sie sah zu Thiel, der etwas verspätet seinen Blick von Boerne löste und sie einen Moment lang etwas abwesend ansah.

"Was? Äh, nein... Tut mir leid, ich kann heute auch nicht... " Thiel wurde rot. Und er nestelte an seinen Händen. Und er grinste so halb. Halb verlegen, halb vorfreudig. Er dachte vielleicht, sie würde das nicht bemerken, aber sie hatte es genau gesehen. Und Boerne? Der starrte zu Thiel und sah eindeutig ... verknallt aus. Sie hätte fast laut gelacht.

"Alles klar", sagte sie grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und stand auf. "Schönen Abend dann Ihnen beiden." Und sie ging.

 

***

 

Nadeshda Krusenstern stand im Flur des Institutes für Rechtsmedizin und lächelte.  
Dass da etwas war zwischen den beiden, das hatte sie ja geahnt. Aber dass sie sogar schon so weit waren, damit hätte sie dann doch nicht gerechnet.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
